A leurs dépens
by Antha Malfoy
Summary: De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Anaël et James vont l'apprendre à leurs dépens.


Disclamer : Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf Anaël et quelques autres.

**Chapitre 1 : Fin d'année.**

_Anaël._

J'entrai dans le train. L'année prochaine sera ma dernière année. Je dois reconnaître que ça me rend nostalgique. On est bien à Poudlard. On se sent en sécurité et tout. Et oui ! Moi, Anaël Astoria Malfoy, la Serdaigle inaccessible. Oui je suis une Malfoy et non je ne suis pas à Serpentard. A croire que mon cerveau et remporter sur mon ambition, ma ruse et autres adjectifs serpentiens. Je suis assez petite, blonde, Malfoy oblige, mais comparés aux cheveux de mon père ou mon frère, ils sont ondulés. Je me plais à dire que je suis assez bien formée. Ce qui faut là où il faut, comme on dit ! Mes yeux sont deux saphir que j'ai hérité de ma mère.

Vous l'aurez comprit mon père est Drago Malfoy et ma mère Astoria Malfoy, anciennement GreenGrass. J'ai d'excellents rapports avec mon père, bien qu'il soit sévère dans son éducation, il est toujours là pour moi. Je m'entend très bien avec ma mère aussi, mais ... C'est plus conflictuel. J'ai du caractère et je ne supporte pas que l'on me marche sur les pieds. Ce qui ne convient évidement pas à une jeune fille de mon rang. Avec mon petit frère, Scorpius, nous nous entendons divinement bien, même si il a deux ans de moins que moi. L'année prochaine, il entrera donc en 5° année avec son meilleur ami, Albus Potter. Ils sont tous les deux à Serpentard. Oui, oui. Un Potter et un Malfoy qui sont amis à Serpentard.

Mais dans la famille Potter il n'y a pas que Albus. Il y a aussi Lily, une adorable Griffondor. Pour l'instant ça va. Ses deux Potter sont agréable, mais que dire de leur imbécile de frère aîné ? James Sirius Potter où l'imbécillité incarné. Je ne peux pas le voir et c'est réciproque. Nous nous le fessons d'ailleurs savoir en se fessant des coups bas. Et après on dit que les Griffondors sont courageux et qu'ils attaquent que de face ? Laissez-moi rire. Cependant je ne me rappelle même plus pourquoi on se déteste. Et des fois, c'est lourd. Mais je ne peux lui pardonner, car avec tout ce qu'il m'a fait ! Des exemples ? Pas de soucis ! Il y a la fois où il m'a transformé en serpent, son petit cerveau de Griffy n'arrive pas à saisir que je suis à Serdaigle et non à Serpentard. De toutes façons je ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard, ils ont leurs quartiers dans les cachots, par Morgane ! Les cachots ! C'est humide froid et lugubre ! Vous devez savoir que je suis la plus grand frileuse du monde. Je suis enrhumé de Novembre à Mars, chaque année ! Bien évidement Potter adore cette période et trouve très malin de me refaire quand je parle le nez bouché. J'aimerai bien l'y voir lui ! D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup ... Voilà sa Majesté le grand, le beau, le génialisime James je-suis-un-crétin Potter ! Monsieur choisit forcément MON compartiments où j'était bien tranquille avec mes amis Serdaigle. M'enfin, il y aura de l'animation au moins. Potter ne remarque pas immédiatement que c'est moi et mes amis qui somme dans le compartiment, il lance :

-"Salut mes chéries, on peut venir ? Il n'y a plus de places nul part." Du James je-suis-un-tombeur Potter a l'état pur. Je lui répons narquoisement :

-"Depuis quand somme nous devenus tes chéries Potter ?" Analyse du compartiment , arrivé de l'information au cerveau, changement d'expression, 5,4,3,2,1, Exclamation :

-"MALFOY !" Toujours le sourire aux lèvre je lui répond :

-"C'est bien mon nom, tu progresse Potter. Ah ! Et pour répondre à ta question, évidement que ton et tes amis pouvez rester avec nous. Tu n'imagines même pas l'honneur que tu nous fait ! Le grand, le merveilleux James Potter dans NOTRE compartiment ! Fantastique !" Potter ricane et lui et ses amis s'installent. Mince ! J'étais pas sérieuse ! M'enfin je vais finir mes présentations.

Juste à coté de moi, il y a Roxane Weasley, grande, métisse, cheveux bruns frisés, yeux presque noir, mon contraire. En face il y a les Jumeaux Scamander, Lysander et Lorcan, grands blonds aux yeux bleus réveurs, je les adore !


End file.
